Drop pop candy - Lavashipping
by KelpHero47
Summary: Based on the song 'Drop pop candy' by reol (which is in japanese but the fanfic has translations). Cover art done by Shelbot 98 on deviantart. This turned out angsty-er/more mature than what the song is actually about. Kai is tasked with luring out an attacker in a rather awkward situation. Yet with nobody watching his back things go from bad to worse.


**Translation of japanese lyrics beside them in quote marks  
**

* * *

Drop Pop Candy – Lavashipping

This is so stupid.

Kai knew this was stupid.

The Ninja had been called to help catch a mysterious figure who had been attacking young girls in a local park in Ninjago City. They had made a plan to lure them out. Nya had originally volunteered to act as bait but after they learned the attacker had a thing for targeting short brunettes. Jay had then stepped up, having already been dressed up like a girl before, yet he was too tall to fit the description. So, the task had been given to Kai, the shortest of the group (much to his annoyance), and he was not at all pleased.

Kai had been dressed up in an outfit Nya helped him pick out to help make him look younger and makeup which helped covered his scar while making him look 'cuter' as his sister put it. The worst part however was the fact that the others had made her brush his hair down so that his fringe covered his right eye. The icing on the cake being a large bow attached to the top of the back of his head to complete the look. He looked like a girl. He didn't feel pretty though.

That plan brought him to his current situation as he was standing out in the rain with his umbrella. Waiting. The short skirt blew in the breeze as it brushed past part of his knees not covered by his socks. He was walking around the area by himself as the others hung back to watch if anything happened.

It was so boring.

Kai sighed as he turned a corner to a more unused section of the park. The rain pitter-pattered against the leaves of trees before falling gracefully to the ground. The sound was constant and calm. Until it was interrupted by something a lot more interesting. He followed the noise to a stray box on the ground, damp from the downpour.

Inside said box was a kitten no bigger than his hand. It was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. It made small sounds at his arrival as raindrops hit its head. Kai smiled at the tiny creature. He took pity on it and placed his umbrella down over the box to shield it.

 _Amefuri demo kasa wa sasanai no 'Even when it's raining, I don't use an umbrella'_

 _(Hajimemashite to neko wa naku) '(The cat meow "It's a pleasure to meet you")'_

 _Okiniiri no hiiru o nurasu no 'My beloved high heels get soaked'_

He kneeled down in front of it as the raindrops began to soak into his clothes. The heels he was wearing scraped across the floor, they were going to be ruined after this. Kai reached out a hesitant hand towards the kitten which it sniffed before nuzzling into the outstretched appendage. He laughed when it began to lick his fingers, "Hello there." He cooed, almost sweetly, which made the kitten meow loudly in response.

"What's your name?" He asked as he picked up the small creature carefully in his palm and brought it in front of his face. It was a pure black with soft brown eyes that stared at him in wonder. It reminded him of...

Cole.

Thinking of the earth ninja made him smile more. He had also been displeased with the decision to use Kai as bait but had been quite happy seeing him in his current clothing, despite his earlier protests. The two had yet to start dating as Kai was too nervous to make the first move, in case he was wrong in reading the others feelings about him, so he waited. Sometimes he was tired of waiting.

 _Nanigenai you na nichijou ga ima hora 'See now, how the run-of-the-mill everyday life'_

 _Kawaritai to aiiro ni somari dasu 'Is being dyed in blue as if wanting to change'_

It was the same every day. The same longing stares, the same nervous interactions, the same lingering touches. But, somehow neither of them had made any move to take it further. Kai blamed himself for that. He was hesitant.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the kitten shifting in his hands and move closer to his face. It leaned forward to the point it could lick in nose. Kai giggled at that as he brushed his thumb over the kitten's cheek, which it seemed to enjoy.

 _Mizutamari ni utsuru ichibyou kan 'That one second when it appears in the puddle'_

 _Tada ichido kono me de mite mitai dake nano 'I just want to see it one time with my own eyes, that's all_ '

"You know what? You remind me of someone." Kai explained to the kitten, despite knowing it wouldn't understand him. "Yeah, he's strong and considerate and always looking out for me. We're just friends at the moment, but you know... Anything can happen." The kitten seemed to respond as it gave another loud meow. "You'd like him and he'd like you, hopefully."

"And I'd like you."

 _Odoru yo sekai ga yuraide mawaru no! 'I am dancing, the whole wide world shaking up goes round and round!'_

 _Todoku yo sokudo o agete 'We will reach it, so let's pick up the speed'_

Kai jumped at the new addition to the one-sided conversation between him and the kitten. The voice was silky smooth and smug to the point it sent shivers down his spine. He turned around to see a man slightly older than him leant against a tree leering at him. For obvious reasons he didn't like that look. Kai held the kitten closer as he stood up to fully face the stranger, "Hello."

"You lost, Hot Stuff? You're a little off the beaten path." The man questioned giving Kai a not very subtle look over. "And wet."

"Well... I.. Um..." Kai hesitated in responding as the other stepped forward into his personal space, "Could you back up a little bit?"

"I don't think I will." The man smirked as Kai tried to back away himself only to stop when his heels hit the box behind him, "The name's Jonah. What's yours?"

"Kai." He glanced around hoping the others were going to make an entrance soon. This guy had to be the attacker, he could feel it.

"As in 'water'?" Jonah asked jokily as he re-enter Kai's personal space.

"As in 'fire'," Kai explained as the kitten in his hands gave a loud meow.

 _Kakedashitai no ashita made hitottobi 'I just want to break out and run until tomorrow in one fell swoop'_

 _Kinou no kare mo asayake mo inai kedo sore de sore de ii no 'Although the guy from yesterday isn't here in the early morning light, that's okay, that's all okay'_

"What's that?" Jonah reached for Kai's hands before the ninja took off running. He didn't trust that guy. Said guy smirked at his actions as he muttered to himself, "Oh, she'll do nicely." Kai didn't look behind him as he ran for the main path and out of the dense tree canopy. Where were the others? Why weren't they here yet? They said they'd be just out of view for when he needed them, well he needed them right now.

He heard Jonah's footsteps calmly walking behind him. God, why were his legs so short? He hated tall people sometimes, and Jonah was a good couple heads taller than him. He was almost as tall as...

Cole.

 _Zutto tsuzuiteku kitto susunderu 'Always keep on going, it's definitely moving forward'_

 _Motto aishiteru! Hibi o kimi o 'I love you more and more! With every day, with you'_

Why was everything reminding him of Cole today, he sounded like a love struck teenage girl. Uh, now was not the time. Kai finally looked back at Jonah to find him not even there. He slowed down almost to a complete stop as he surveyed the area around him. His focus was broken by another loud meow from the small creature nestled safely in his arms.

This lapse in concentration meant he didn't notice the presence behind him until it was pressed up against his back. Kai spun around to come face to face with Jonah's chest which made him stumble back. The wet floor allowed his heels to skid and his legs to fall out from under him. He met the ground with a thud as Jonah loomed over him.

 _Isso nana koronde nankai okiagatte 'And just fall over and over, then get back up many times'_

 _Sou yatte mata kyou o omoi aeteru 'By doing this we can again love one another today'_

The kitten escaped his grip to stand on his lap. It hissed at Jonah as he crouched in front of Kai. He swatted the animal away making it skid across the floor until it hit the dirt the other side of the path. Kai moved to go help it until Jonah wrapped a hand around the back of his neck to hold him in place. He kept still as the other moved closer so that he was once again pressed up against his back. He felt his breath on his ear and heard him inhale deeply through his nose. "You smell wonderful..." Jonah sighed as he tapped the bow on the back of Kai's head. "All wrapped up like a present for me to open... And I think I will."

Before Kai could respond a foul smelling rag was placed over his mouth and nose. He held his breath for as long as he could until the need for air became too strong and he was forced to take a deep, gasping breath. Without him wanting to, his vision began to fade to total darkness.

*Time skip*

Jay had been sent to check up on Kai as the others hung around at their temporary base at the park caretaker's shed. Nothing had happened yet so they were preparing to give up for the day when he came back in a frantic mess. All they understood from his rambling were the words 'Kai' and 'gone' before they were out of the door.

The group of ninja didn't stop running until they reached the quiet path where Kai once stood. His umbrella rested on the ground above a box but the area held no other evidence of his existence there. Cole was the first of them to go for the object, as the others spread out around the area, before he heard a quiet noise beside him. He glanced down to see a ball of fluff shaking on the wet floor. It let out another pitiful noise as he crouched down beside it.

He registered it was a kitten by the meow it let out when he touched it. Cole tentatively picked it up to bring it in front of his face. It looked up at him with curious eyes and he smiled at it. He knew it was stupid but he couldn't stop himself from asking, "Have you seen my friend, Kai?"

What he didn't expect to happen was for it to meow loudly as if responding to him. He knew it was crazy, "You have?" He almost cried when it meowed again, "So do you know where he is?" It fell at that question and Cole actually felt tears rolling down his face at that point.

 _Hoho o tsutau kanojo no shizuku wa 'The water droplets that are trailing down along her cheeks'_

 _(Mite minai furi neko wa naku) '(The cat meows pretending not to see)'_

 _Utsumuita sink taikutsu narabeta 'Looking down the sink the boredom starts piling up'_

"Cole... Are you talking to a cat?" Lloyd's concerned voice came from behind him as he clung to the tiny animal in his hands. He could hear the entire group behind him before he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Cole looked over his shoulder to see Zane crouching next to him as the others all held expressions of confusion, "Are you alright?"

"No... I'm not." Cole held out the feline in front of him, "He doesn't know where Kai is." He explained as the others looked between themselves, unsure what to do.

 _Yasashisa de tsumugareta uso demo 'That we're spun out of the yarn of kindness'_

 _Kanashimi ni irodorareta jitsu demo 'And even the truth that has been taken by sadness'_

"Why... Would a cat know where Kai is?" Jay asked chuckling nervously at the end.

"I don't know." Cole shrugged before resting his hands on his lap in defeat. He felt so useless. Useless to help the sweetest person in his life. The person he loved. They just didn't know it yet. "He was taken and we weren't here. We promised we'd be right here, protecting him!" He yelled making the others wince, they knew what he said was true.

They stood there in an awkward silence as their friend broke down on the ground. Nya leant her head on Jay's shoulder seeking comfort, "What are going to do?"

 _Mizutamari ni sawagu amatsubu no 'The raindrops acting out in the puddle of water'_

 _Fuchi o sotto yubisaki de nazoru you 'As if your finger tips are gently tracing the edge'_

Cole looked up at this point to seek answers from the group at Nya's question. Lloyd decided to step up at this point with a determined look etched on his face, "We're going to find him."

"But how?" Jay questioned as he patted Nya on the side of the head.

 _Egaite kanadete kirameku negai ga kanau yo! 'Draw it out, play it out. Sparkling wishes will be granted!'_

 _Todoku yo koudo o agete 'We will reach it, so let's raise the altitude'_

"It would be logical to assume whoever took Kai would have to live nearby. After all, for Kai to be taken he would either have to overpowered drastically to point he wouldn't put up a fight or somehow knocked out." Zane concluded as he surveyed the area, "With the surrounding area still being intact we can assume no major fight went on and he was mostly likely surprised allowing the latter option to occur. Either way carrying around an unconscious person would be suspicious so their home would have to be close as not to draw too much attention."

"That's right!" Lloyd smiled as he reached to help Cole off the floor while addressing the entire team. "So, all we have to do is ask around the neighbourhood for... What was their description again?"

"Authorities presume the attacker to be a male, large build and possibly in his late teens to early twenties." Zane listed off word for word.

"A person matching that description and we're bound to get leads." Lloyd explained hoisting the earth ninja to his feet.

*Time skip*

Kai had woken up in this dark room hours ago. He had been placed on a surprisingly soft bed in what looked like a completely ordinary bedroom. Except the door was made of what seemed like steel and his wrists had been chained to the bedposts. Jonah had yet to make an appearance, much to Kai's relief, as he lay on the bed.

 _Kakenuketai no uchuu made hitottobi 'I just want to break out and make it into space in one fell swoop'_

 _Ukabeta hoshi mo tsuki ni mo aenai kedo sore de sore de ii no 'Even though I cannot go and meet the stars and moon up above, that's okay, that's all okay'_

The only indicator to anything outside of the room was a window on the far wall which shone with moonlight. He flinched when he heard a click echo through the room as the door was opened from the other side. Kai didn't look in his direction when Jonah entered the room, still leering at him, "Evening Beautiful."

"F**k off." Kai snapped as he pulled on his restraints, "Where am I?"

"Somewhere safe... Where we can be alone." Jonah waved off his questions nonchalantly as he moved to sit beside Kai on the bed. He raised a hand to the exposed skin of his thigh to caress it lightly with his thumb. Kai's breath hitched as he moved the offending appendages under his skirt to feel more skin, "Such a vulgar mouth you have though... I wonder what other kinds of naughty noises it can make."

"You dare and I'll kill you." He growled as the other continue to slide his hand up further.

"As if you could in this situation." Jonah laughed as he grabbed his ass, "Just enjoy yourself, I certainly know I will."

"Y-You know I'm a g-guy, right?" Kai stuttered as his face heated up at the others unwanted touches.

"I know..." Jonah leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "And that just makes this better." Kai shivered as he blew against the shell of his ear. He felt them lick it before moving to do the same to his neck causing him to gasp, "Looks like someone's sensitive."

He tried to think of anything other than being in that room, under the control of this nutcase. He thought about the kitten he met earlier, his friends and Cole. They all must be looking for him by now. The thought warmed his heart. Cole was trying to find him.

 _Zutto tsuzuiteku kitto susunderu 'Always keep on going, it's definitely moving forward'_

 _Motto aishiteru! Hibi to kimi to 'I love you more and more! With every day and you'_

He wished Cole was here instead of this guy. Holding him close and making him feel safe. Unlike the sicko feeling him up at the moment making him feel dirty and ashamed at his own reactions. Kai felt tears roll down his face as Jonah continued to caress his thighs and lick the expanse of his neck and shoulders, "P-Please stop."

 _Isso uzukumatte nankai nakijakutte 'And just crouch down, then cry your eyes out many times'_

 _Sou yatte mata kyou to meguri aeteru 'By doing this we can again see one another today'_

"I don't think I will." Came Jonah's sadistic response as he moved to look the brunette in the eyes, "Not when you're already crying so sweetly for me, just begging for it."

"No..." Kai gasped as the hand on his thigh moved the grab onto his underwear but before they could do anything more he screamed at the top of his lungs.

*With the others*

Cole wandered the streets of the small neighbour with his family as they searched for their missing brother. He cradled the now sleeping kitten in his arms, not having the heart to leave it anywhere. He looked up at the sky to admire the moon and the star as they lit up the night sky.

 _Boku o terashite buruu muun 'Shining brightly upon me, blue moon'_

From speaking to various people in the area they had narrowed down their search to a much smaller radius. However, the late hour meant they had no else to question making the remaining search harder. He just hoped Kai was okay, wherever he was. Cole had spent some time during his search thinking about the object of his affections. His smile. His laugh. His passion. All of them warm, like him.

 _Nagai yume kara mou sameta 'I've already awoken from a long dream'_

 _Asu no hougaku e tsuretette yo! 'Take me away along towards the path of tomorrow!'_

Cole didn't have much more time to think about Kai as his thoughts were broken by a blood curdling scream ripping through the air. That sounded like... "Kai!" He took off in the direction of the sound with the others close behind him. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

Sokudo o agete 'So let's pick up the speed'

*Back to Kai*

Kai began kicking his legs about the moment Jonah flinched at his scream. He managed to nail him in the face before his ankle was grabbed. "Little B***h, can't stay still can you?" Jonah growled as he reached for something under the bed. Kai turned pale when it turned out to be rope which was used to tie his ankles together. Jonah laughed as he leaned over him again to get closer to him face, "There we go. Now just stay plenty quiet so I won't have to do the same to that pretty mouth of yours."

"Bite me." Kai could feel his fire bristle at his fingertips, he didn't want to use it this close to a flammable objects.

 _Kakedashitai no ashita made hitottobi 'I just want to break out and run until tomorrow in one fell swoop'_

 _Kinou no kare mo yuuyake mo inai kedo sore de sore de iino 'Although the guy yesterday isn't here in the late evening glow, that's okay, that's all okay'_

"Don't mind if I do." Jonah smirked as he moved to bring his lips to Kai's neck. He was about to mark to clear, tender flesh there when a loud crash came from downstairs. His head shot up towards the door before he glanced between it and the body underneath him. Sighing, he got up and left the room but not until after he gave the other a sly warning, "Try to escape and the next part won't be pleasurable."

Kai wanted to throw up when the man went out of view, leaving him alone. He pulled on the chains again, listening them creak under the strain but not giving way. Instead he turned his attention to a faint conversation going on far outside the room. Whoever it was seemed to have pissed off Jonah as he was far louder than those responding to him. Then it happened.

 _Zutto tsuzuiteku kitto susunderu 'Always keep on going, it's definitely moving forward'_

Another voice yelled back at him in syllables he recognised. It was Cole and he sounded angry. A crash followed the shouting before it sounded as if someone was running up the stairs. They stopped close to the door but made no move to open it. Kai yanked on his restraints once more as he called, "I'm in here!"

The metal of the door proceeded to creak as his rescuer forced open the door. It gave way suddenly to reveal a heavily breathing ninja in black.

 _Motto aishiteru! Hibi mo kimi mo 'I love you more and more! With each day and you too'_

"Kai!" Cole rushed over to the side of the bed, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Kai sighed as he looked away blushing, "Just get me out of here, alright." He pulled on the chains around his wrist, "These kind of hurt."

"Sure." Cole easily broke the metal around his wrists then picked him up bridle style without hesitation. Kai made no move to protest as he buried his head in the crook of the others neck. He was shocked when Cole placed his head on top of his in comfort, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"No..." Kai hiccupped he began crying onto his shoulder, "H-He did things..."

"What kind of 'things'?" Cole questioned, his tone turning darker to match the scowl on his face.

"Like licking me and touching my thighs..." He sniffled clinging to Cole's gi, "And he tried to..."

"To?" Cole coaxed as he felt a wet patch begin to form in the fabric of his uniform. That guy was going to be dead when he was finished with him. When Kai didn't respond he sighed and stroked the back on his head. "Come on now, it's okay. Just tell me what he did?"

 _Isso nana koronde nankai okiagatte 'And just fall over and over, then get back up many times'_

"He tried to touch me 'there'." Kai explained as he tried to pull down the hem of his dress. It took Cole a few moments to understand where 'there' was. When he did however, he felt something in his own head snap. He was almost completely silent as he carried Kai carefully down the stairs and placed him the arms of a bewildered Zane.

He then turned his attention to the guy cowering on the floor in front of the group, "How dare you..." Cole grabbed Jonah by the front of his shirt to drag him off the ground to rest eye level with him, "How f**king dare you!"

"Cole, don't-" Lloyd rested a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"No! This piece of trash deserves what's coming to him." Cole narrowed his eyes as the man he was holding gripped his wrist in fear.

"He's not worth it... Just look at him." Lloyd scowled as the man looked at him desperately, "It's better if we leave the cops to deal with this, and take Kai home." Cole glanced over to the small teen in the ice ninja's arms as Nya and Jay began trying to comfort him. He felt his grip loosen to the point the man fell to the floor.

 _Sou yatte mata kyou mo meguri aeteru 'By doing this we can again see one another today'_

"You're right... You're right." Cole chuckled dryly at his friends before moving past him to the others. He watched Nya smooth out her brother's fringe despite his weak protests. He got closer to stand beside her and address Zane, "Can I have him back?"

"Of course." Zane smiled sadly as he gently placed Kai into Cole's waiting arms, "I took the liberty of removing the rope from around his ankles."

"Thank you," With those words Cole made his exit out of the front door leaving the others behind to take out the trash. He smiled as he felt Kai rest his head on his shoulder and relished in way his eyes were half-lidded. "Is someone tired?"

"Mmmm." Kai groggily nodded against his shoulder so that his hair tickled his neck. He shifted so that he was better facing Cole so that they could look each other in the eyes. Cole couldn't help himself as he kissed Kai on the top of the head in an affectionate gesture, "Wha-"

"Kai listen, I've liked you for a while now and today just put into perspective how easily I could lose you." He explained as Kai made a small frown, "So please, give me a chance to show how much you mean to me."

"Yes." Kai smiled as Cole moved in closer to initiate a kiss. They were an inch apart when a soft noise interrupted them from the confines of the earth ninja's gi. "Is that what I think it is?" Kai laughed when Cole blushed reaching into his uniform to take out a small ball of fur. He giggled when it uncurled itself to reveal the kitten he had found earlier, "Oh my gosh. You shouldn't have."

"It's nothing."

 _Omoi atte iku korekara zutto 'Continue to love one another from now on and always'_


End file.
